


Panty Raids Are Always Great

by Rorb_Lalorb



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Panty Raid, They are just normal people, this is kinda shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb
Summary: A raid goes awry.





	Panty Raids Are Always Great

Homura carefully opened her roommate’s door as she crept into the room. She had begun living with the pink haired girl only two months ago. They had hung out a couple of times and slowly but surely Homura realized that she had feelings for Madoka. And unable to stop herself she had snuck into the other girl's room, looking to swipe a pair of panties. She realized how much of a pervert she was at times like this. But she really couldn't stop herself. 

The room was dark and quiet, with only Madoka's rhythmic breathing making any sound. Homura tiptoed over to the drawer at the other side of the room, making as little sound she could possibly do. Her heart was racing as she reached the drawer and slowly pulled it open. Jackpot. The drawer had panties in it, and cute ones at that. Homura stuck her hand in digging around for a good pair of panties to take. She eventually pulled out a pink pair with frills on it. She pocketed that pair and turned her attention to the drawer again and then she stopped, a expression of amazement crossing her face. “Homura-chan is that you?” Homura jumped at the voice, turning around to see Madoka rubbing her eyes. Fuck fucking fuck. How had Madoka woken up. Madoka reached over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp there, illuminating the room. “Why are you here Homura-chan? Isn't it late?” Madoka's eyes then widened, as she had seen the open drawer. 

“H-homura-chan, why is the drawer opened?’” Homura, thinking quickly, turned around and grabbed the purple pair of panties. Her panties. Panties she had wore yesterday. She showed them to Madoka, whose face began to blush as she started sputtering excuses, while Homura tried to collect herself. “I-it seems, Madoka, that we are both perverts.” Homura pulled out the pair she had in her pocket and showed Madoka with a grin on her reddening face. Madoka's face reddened further, and she took a deep breath before speaking again. “It seems that you are right. I… I think the only way to find a solution to this problem would be to talk it out… over coffee…” Homura nodded her head, passing Madoka's panties back to her. “I-I think that i-it is a good idea M-Madoka. A d-d-date.” 

Homura couldn't believe it. She was so lucky. The girl of her dreams liked her back, enough to even steal her panties. It made her feel light headed. “Yeah, a date. I can't wait Homura-chan.” Homura stood there awkwardly, looking at Madoka. “I… I should go to sleep now… I guess.” She walked to the door. “Wait! Uh, I mean w-wait Homura-chan.” Madoka took in a deep breath before continuing. “You can take this pair of panties if you give me yours.” Madoka's face was completely red at this point and Homura's was close behind. “O-okay. Here you go Madoka.” Homura threw her panties at Madoka and Madoka did likewise. “G-good night Homura-chan.” Homura walked out of the room closing the door as she bid Madoka a good night. She stood there for a minute before slowly making her way to her room, pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. Homura opened the door to her room and fell onto her bed, Madoka's panties still in hand. This was the weirdest day of her life. But also one of the happiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a bit of fanart of Homura with Madoka's panties and this popped into my head. I also love the idea of a not so pure Madoka. I might write more. Please give feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
